Reaching for Something
by elena490
Summary: Lily turned away back to the castle. She had never told Potter off so well. She almost felt…well proud. Lily heard James call her name but she was not going to turn around for that pig.
1. The Duel

Lily Evans pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of jeans and dressed. It was the weekend and her head was throbbing from all the studying she had been doing for exams, which were now over. All over the school tensions lightened and there were no worries. School was almost over now and everyone was ready for summer. Especially Lily, who instead of spending all summer with her wicked sister would be spending it with her best friend, Rose instead.

Scrolling down the corridors, Lily was happy to be alive. It was bright outside and through the open windows she could smell the fresh flower scented breezes. Nothing could go wrong today. Well except-

"Why hello Evans," an obnoxious oh-so-familiar voice spoke out behind her.

Think of the devil, Lily thought ignoring James Potter's voice as she increased her speed to the Great Hall.

"I don't think you heard me, Lils," James said catching up with Lily and falling into step with her. "I said hello."

"I heard you," Lily said, "I just chose to ignore you." Lily clenched her teeth; Potter caused her so much aggravation.

"Why the long face, Evans? It's a true honor for you to be talking to me," James said in his cocky tone.

"Oh shove it Potter," Lily said entering the Great Hall leaving Potter as she took a seat next to Rose.

"Hey there Evans! Great day to hang out side!" Rose exclaimed pushing some toast and eggs onto Lily's plate. Lily never chose what she ate in the morning; Rose simply picked it for her.

"Oh not you too! I'm tired of that Evans crap," Lily said taking a bite of her toast.

"I see you ran into Potter this morning," Rose said turning her head and looking at James and Sirius holding on to the center of attention around a bunch of girls.

"Does it show?" Lily said giving a glare to Potter. Why did he have to torment her so much?

"You know he is cute maybe you give him a-"

"I don't even want to hear it!" Lily said covering her ears. She was never giving the ass a chance. Not in her life time or her next.

Rose shrugged.

00000000

Lily chatted happily with Rose and a few other of her friends by the lake. They had taken off their shoes and let the waves of the lake brush their feet. The each were talking about what they were doing this summer and for once Lily actually had a summer to look forward to.

"Hey what's going on over there?" Mica a German girl was a round face and big eyes said looking up in the direction of the castle.

Each of the girls turned and Lily should have guessed it was Potter and Sirius up to no good.

"Two against one," Rose said shaking her head.

Lily looked to see what she meant and she realized that Snape was standing rigged at Potter and Black. His wand was lying in the grass behind him and figured that one of them and disarmed him.

"_Impredimenta!_" Sirius said to Snape who was thrown off his feet onto the ground.

People began turning to watch and Lily got a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, this was sick. How could someone torment a person like this?

James and Sirius advanced on him and James looked over at Lily by the water then quickly turned back. _Is he doing this to impress me? _Lily thought sickly.

James said something that Lily could not hear and Sirius answered back. Several people laughed and Lily guessed this was a way of tormenting Snape worse.

Snape attempted to get up, but the jinx that had hit him was still working, he struggled as though strapped down to the ground. Lily and the girls got closer and Lily could now hear what they were saying.

"You –- wait," Snape said breathing hard, staring at James as though trying to burn a hole through him with his glare, "You – wait…."

"Wait for wait?" said Sirius coolly, then in mockingly, "What're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?"

Snape swore to James and Sirius and attempted of few hexes but being that his wand was a few feet behind him nothing happened.

"Wash out you mouth," said James coldly and pointed his wand to Snape, "_Scourgiry!"_

Soap sprang from Snape's mouth chocking him. He began coughing and pink bubbles waterfalled out of his mouth. Lily was horrorstricken and sickened. This was horrible, how could anybody do this to someone. It was sick and Lily was tired of it. She stepped forward closer to the circle of people, "Leave him ALONE!"

James and Sirius turned around to Lily who was fuming, red with anger. James hands sprang to his hair and he ruffled it around.

"All right, Evans?" James said breaking away from the cold, icy tone he had been using with Snape.

"Leave him alone," Lily said repeating herself. She glared at James, "What's he done to you?" Lily asked.

"Well," James said in his most cocky voice, "it's more of the fact that he _exists_, if you know what I mean…." Lily did know what he meant, it's the way she felt about Potter herself.

Many people laughed, and Lily scowled, this was _not_ funny. These people needed a serious reality check.

"You think you're funny," Lily said as icy as she could manage. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him _alone_." Lily noticed that the jinx was wearing off on Snape behind Sirius and James and she hoped that he got away.

"I will if you go out with me, Evans," James said quickly, "Go on….Go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

It was just a way to impress me, Lily thought. How sick can one person get? She couldn't hate James more than she did right now.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you or the giant squid," Lily said, at least the giant squid couldn't talk.

"Bad luck, Prongs," Sirius said next to him, he turned around to Snape, "OY!"

Snape swished his wand towards James and there was a red flash of light, and a long gash appeared on the side of James' face. James flinched slightly, but reacted quickly pointing his own wand to Snape and in a flash of green light Snape was in the air upside down. Much to the amusement of onlookers Snaps robes fell down his skinny legs to expose a pair of grey underpants. The circle of people broke into a fit of laughter.

Lily almost laughed for a second but controlled herself then turned angry again, "Let him down!" She demanded clenching her fists.

"Certainly," Potter said jerking his wand upward to the beautiful sky that Lily though she was going to enjoy today but Potter had other plans. Snape fell from the sky landing in a heap but quickly recovered, wand up.

"_Lovomotor mortis!" _Sirius said as though he were getting bored. Snape went as rigid as a bored and fell to the spot he had just gotten up from.

Lily was pissed now, why wouldn't they stop? "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" She grabbed her wand from her robes pointing it at the two boys. James and Sirius eyed it like it a hawk. Lily Evans was one of the best students at charms and James hated to see what she could come up with.

"Ah, Evans don't make me hex you," James said looking away from Lily's wand to Lily's eyes. Lily didn't believe for a second that he would do such a thing, "Take the curse of him then."

James sighed deeply as though just being told he had to clean the whole castle, then turned to Snape muttering the counter curse.

"There you go," James said to Snape as though doing him a great favor, "you're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus-"

Snape stood up, "I don't need help from that filthy Mudbloods like her!"

Lily blinked considering if she should put a hex upon him herself but realized she would be just as bad as Potter. "Fine," she said coolly, "I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus."

James faced turned red and he turned back to Snape, "Apologize to Evans!"

Lily sneered, "I don't want _you_ to make him apologize, you're just as bad as he is…."

"What?" James said and Lily noted that she had never seemed James looked surprised. "I'd NEVER call you a- you-know-what!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can- I'm surprised you broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK."

Lily turned away back to the castle. She had never told Potter of so well. She almost felt…well proud. Lily heard James call her name but she was not going to turn around for that pig.


	2. Along with the Ride

Lily grabbed her bags and said her one last good by to her mother and father. Lily looked around for her sister, Petunia but she was no where to be seen. Mrs. Evans wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"Right, now you be good Lily, listen to her mother and it would be good to hear from you once in awhile. Send us one of those nice owls, ok dear?" She said embracing her daughter in the tenth hug this morning.

"Ok mum," Lily said trying to breathe. Her mother released her and Lily went to her dad.

"Have funny honey, we'll write to you saying how Europe is going." Mr. and Mrs. Evans and Petunia were going to visit all of Europe while Lily was gone. Lily had chosen to stay with Rose instead.

Lily waved one last good bye and then grabbed a handful of Floo. "1125 North Oak, Stillings, England." Lily threw in four large suitcases and then walked into the fireplace. Flames sprung up around her body and Lily felt uncomfortable. The Floo Network had setup the fireplace for only an hour for Lily to be able to travel to Rose's house.

"Aah!" Lily yelped tripping over her suitcase which was lying in the living room of Rose's house.

"Eeek!" A girl's voice screamed, smothering Lily in a hug.

"Thanks Rose I missed you too," Lily said hugging Rose back. Lily looked around the living room of Rose's house. Rose was well… rich. Her parents owned an estate and had built this house on top of it. Few people lived by Rose; Lily remembered only seeing two or three houses by Roses when she last visited her house.

"Here let me take some of those," Rose said grabbing two of Lily's bags and the two of them made their way to the other side of the house were Rose's room was. "Here's you room," Rose said opening a door of the long hallway. Lily marveled how pretty everything was. It was the pink room, Lily guessed, she knew Rose had the red room. Each room was decorated a different color.

"It's great!" Lily said flinging her bags to the floor.

"Ok Lily we're going swimming! Get your swim suit on, and bring shoes for we can go walking around afterwards." Rose said as she was leaving.

Lily dressed quickly and put some shorts on and grabbed her flip flops from one of her suitcases. Rose was already waiting for Lily outside in the hallways, "About time!" Rose said leading Lily down the steps. Lily smiled; Rose was always quick on everything she did.

After awhile swimming got boring so the girls put on their shorts and shoes and headed of the large patio into the wooded area of the estate.

"How many people live around here?" Lily asked as she picked a flower of a bush.

"Uh, not many," Rose said.

"What do you mean, 'uh'?" Lily asked Rose. It sounded like she was up to something.

"Well I know this guy and he lives right behind our estate and he has this really hot friend, and I thought maybe we could spend all summer over there," Rose said quickly.

"Sure, that sounds fun! I'd love to go. What's their names?" Lily said, she wanted a summer love after all. And hot friend sounded good.

"Sirius and James," Rose in a mumble/half cough.

"What!" Lily said as she stopped walking, "Hot friend my ass! I can't believe Potter lives by you! Even on summer break I can't get away from him!"

"But Lily you said that you would go! Please do it for me?" Rose said begging to Lily.

Lily rolled her eyes. She knew Rose had the biggest crush on Sirius, "Fine, but I'm only doing this for you. Just keep Potter away from me!"

"Deal!" Rose said, "Ok let's go!" She said grabbing my hand giving it a tug.

"Now? Do you realize what were wearing?" Lily looked down, they were both wearing swimming tops and shorts, "Do you realize were going to visit to teenage boys? Two _hormonal_ teenage boys!"

"I know," Rose grinned wickedly, "It'll be great!"

Lily sighed and went along with the ride.


	3. The Potter Estate

Lily and Rose stepped over the low cement wall that divided the estates. Lily could not believe that she agreed to go to James Potter house. Was she crazy? Lily noted that the Potter's estate was much nicer than Roses'. The hedges were cut and the woods were a lot nicer laid out. Everything was trimmed back and Lily saw a green house far off.

"I heard them outside earlier," Rose inquired ahead of Lily.

"Super," Lily said sarcastically.

The kept walking until they hit a dirt trail and traveled that instead. "Do you hear that?" Rose answered in a whisper although Lily couldn't understand why.

"No," Lily answered loudly.

"OY who goes there?" A voice sprang out behind them, Lily rolled her eyes. She could already guess the voice of James Potter. She had heard it one to many times.

"It's us you dorks," Lily shot back crossing her arms.

James and Sirius popped out from the mist of trees. "Hey Rose- Lily?" James said mouth agape.

Lily rolled her eyes looking away; she didn't want to deal with this over the summer. "Hi Sirius," Rose said next to Lily giving her flirtiest smile.

"Hey Rose," Sirius said smiling back just as flirtatious.

The stood there quiet for awhile, no one talking then of course James broke the silence, "Anyone care to go flying?"

"I'm never getting on a broom again," Lily said shaking her head. Her first year learning how to fly, Lily had fell thirty feet from the air; she vowed never to touch a broom again.

"I'll go!" Rose said giving a little step forward.

Sirius shrugged, "You sure you don't want to go with us Lily?"

"I'm sure," Lily said thinking that she would get a chance to look around while they were gone.

"Suit yourself," Sirius said leading Rose away back to the castle. Lily assumed that they were going to get his broom.

James lagged behind, "Do you want me to-"

"No I'm fine on my own," Lily said quickly, the last thing she needed was to spend time with Potter.

James shrugged appearing hurt but followed Sirius anyway.

Lily looked around and noticed a sign; she walked closer to read it. It had arrows pointing ever which way and each had words on it.

Pet Cemetery

Home

Fort

Greenhouse

Gazebo

The pet cemetery seemed interesting enough and she wondered what sort of pets James had had. She went in the way of the arrow, following the trail that was leading to it. Soon enough she came to a gate which was the entrance to the large wall around the cemetery. She pushed the gate open, and Lily was amazed to see so many gravestones in such a small area. Lily stepped over a few and noticed that each gravestone said something different, and the words on it would change. It didn't take long to realize that it had been Sirius' and James' pet and the gravestone was jinxed to read what they had been saying.

She bent down to read a large gravestone in front of her.

"Here lies, Spunky, our most beloved hamster. Spunky was the best hamster a boy could want.

Except he couldn't swim, Prongs.

Right you are, Padfoot, and that was the end of Spunky."

Lily wasn't sure weather to laugh or frown, so she went to another gravestone.

"Fluffy had the heart of a lion even though he was a snack.

A snake that doesn't understand not to eat Swelling Solution. Boy, he swelled up like a balloon. It's a shame we left that out, Padfoot."

Lily laughed, standing up straight. This was pitiful, it was so funny. Leave it to Potter and Black to be able to kill off at least 100 pets. Lily left the cemetery walking to the direction of the Fort.

She spotted it at least 20 yards away. The fort was large and up in the trees, it appeared as though the trees were straining to support such weight. Lily climbed the latter leading to the top of the fort and was surprised to see it looked rather nice. It had a couple sofas and a telescope. Lily took a seat looking around and the place and something on the wooden wall caught her eye. Walking up to it, the thing of the wall was a heart, inside the heart were four letters.

JP

LE

4Ever

Lily rolled her eyes. He doesn't love me, she thought, I'm just the girl he couldn't get a date with and it's hurting his ego. She climbed down from the fort and continued to absent mindedly walking.

She thought back to the day when James' had been picking of Snape. Did Snape really deserve it? Lily didn't think that he did, so why did James' and Sirius' enjoying tormenting him so much?

Lily heard a twig snap behind her and she turned around quickly, seeing no one she began walking again, but rustling in the bushes brought her to a stop. She took out her wand.

"Potter if that's you, you're in serious trouble!" Lily said looking around for any signs of a person. Foot steps of someone stepping on the gravel came from behind Lily and she sprang around and gasped at what she saw.

Standing before her was a large cloak hooded person pointing their wand at Lily. It mumbled something under the hood and light shot towards Lily, who shot out of the way in time. "_Furnunculus_!" Was the only thing Lily could thing of.

The person under the cloak screamed and Lily knew that boils were sprouting up on their skin. "_Impedimenta!_" Lily shouted and a pink light shot to the cloaked person causing it to stop moving. Lily ran into the woods, looking behind her, the spell wouldn't last very long, she wasn't great at it. Sure enough, the cloaked person began moving once again, chasing after Lily.

Light hit Lily in the back and she fell to the ground unable to move. Lily attempted to shout back a spell but she was unable to speak. Another stream of light hit her back and her eyes squinted in pain. She felt her mind going blank, another stream of light hit her back once more and the cloaked stranger was standing by her.

I'm going to die, she thought closing her eyes. But nothing hit her again; she opened her eyes and was surprised to see James Potter before her shooting curses to the cloaked stranger.

Then everything went black.


	4. Ice Cream and Love

"Do you ever think she's going to wake up?" A voice called out by Lily. She felt like she was in a dream except she could feel the pain. Lily opened her eyes and looked around. Rose was standing, arms crossed talking to some lady. Lily looked to the right of her and was surprised to see James sitting in a chair next to her dozing.

Lily tried to speak but couldn't, she tried again, "Where am I?"

Rose turned to Lily, "Oh you're alright! We were so worried for you Lily. Did you realize that you were attacked by a death eater?"

"I had a sort of an idea," Lily said sitting up from her spot on the bed.

"Are you alright?" James said who had woken up.

"Yea, I think so," Lily said, "But why was there a death eater around here?" That questioned had been on Lily's mind for awhile.

"Sorry dear, you'll have to blame me for that," the lady who had been talking to Rose spoke, "Oh by the way I'm Mrs. Potter, but I'd rather that you'd call me Emily. My husband and I had been involved with the Ministry, or as you might now we had been Aurors." Lily nodded following what she was saying, "I suspect that death eater was here as a spy, and unfortunately for you, you happened to get in the way of him. Do you realize you got four shots at him before you passed out?"

"Oh I thought I only got two," Lily said rubbing the front of her forehead which was throbbing.

"Here drink this," Mrs. Potter said handing Lily a purplish concoction in a glass. Lily chocked down the drink and she felt her body restore back to health. "It's ok to go back outside, nobody can come in or out since I put up a barrier around the yard, so you kids can go outside and don't worry much." Mrs. Potter took Lily's glass and left the room.

Lily didn't feel much like going anywhere now. The experience had scarred her and she only wanted to stay inside. "So," Rose said breaking the silence, "Could we borrow some shirts James? It's kind of cold now."

Lily had forgotten that she was stilling wearing her bathing suit top. James nodded, "Sure," and stood up and walked off to his room, Rose followed but Lily stayed where she was.

Almost a soon as they had walked out, Sirius walked in. "Hey your awake! Nobody tells me a thing around here," Sirius said taking the seat James was in, he had a large bowl of ice cream.

"Ya want some?" Sirius said holding the bowl out to Lily who took it and began eating it.

"Is it always this crazy around here?" Lily said taking a bite of Sirius' ice cream.

"Usually unless we're not here," Sirius replied leaning back in the chair. "So did you know that James saved you out there?"

"Yea I saw him," Lily said. "What was he doing over there anyways?"

"He was looking for you, being the love struck puppy he is, he thought he would go and find you. He couldn't possibly leave an opportunity like that, so then he found you on the ground and blasted the sucker out on that Death Eater. It's a shame that I wasn't there to see it."

"Oh," was the only thing Lily could think of as a reply. Then, "Why does he like me so much?"

Sirius shrugged his broad shoulders, "I've been trying to figure that out myself," then quickly, "not like you're a bad person or anything, but you tend to be crabby sometimes, not like that's bad or anything."

Lily laughed, "Thanks Sirius that made me feel better. Do you think he only likes me since he can't have me?"

"Evans, I don't think many people would take on a fully trained death eater if they didn't really love them." It struck Lily that Sirius was so right, and she was amazed that Sirius came up with this on his own.

"Hey Lily can I ask you a question now?" Sirius said.

"Sure."

"Can I have my ice cream back?"

Author's Note

Sorry it's a tad short! Next chapter will be better I promise! If you have read this story please leave a review for I know around how many people have read this!

Elena


	5. Answers at the Lake

Lily's eyes fluttered open to a white ceiling. For a moment she panicked, where was she? The remembered that she was at Rose's house, no this was not her room. Her room at Roses' house had been painted pink, including the ceiling.

She sat up and looked to the left of her where Rose was camped out asleep under a blue comforter. This is Potter's room, Lily though disgusted. The previous day flooded back to her head. The Death Eater, having to stay in Potter's house for the day because it wasn't safe outside the Potter's estate, sleeping on the floor of Potter's bedroom.

Lily flopped back down on her pillow. This had to be the craziest summer of hers yet. Especially since she was spending time with Potter and Sirius, whom were not on top of her favorites list.

The stirring motion next to Lily meant that Rose was waking up. Rose sat up and looked around the room and then to Lily. "Hey," Rose said sleepily. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Lily whispered not wanting to wake up the boys. Lily pulled her red hair in a pony tail the let it fall back down her back.

"Maybe today will be better than yesterday," Rose said yawning.

Lily nodded; anything could be better than what happened yesterday. "Hey you want to wake up the boys?" Rose asked standing up and looking in the direction of the bed, where the two boys were sleeping, both almost about to roll of the bed.

Lily grinned and nodded. She stood up pulling down James' large Quidditch shirt that she had been wearing. The two tip-toed over to the bed.

"One…" Rose said.

"Two…" Lily replied.

"Three!" The girls said in unison. The two sprang onto the boys, who woke up.

"Hey what's this all about?" Sirius said from underneath Rose.

"We're surprise attacking you!" Lily inquired as she sat on James, who was looking around as though trying to figure out where was.

"Oh yea? Well two can play at that game!" Sirius said grabbing Rose's wrist causing the two of them to go tumbling off one side of the bed. James pulled Lily off the bed by her stomach causing her to shriek.

James began tickling Lily's stomach causing her to shriek louder, "Stop James! Eek! Stop!" She said laughing. Lily grabbed her pillow from the ground and began pounding James with it. "Ha take that!"

Rose had done the same on the other side of the bed, beating Sirius with her pillow. "Ah Lily stop you win!" James said after he was lying on the floor and Lily was sitting on his stomach.

"What's that?" Lily said pretending not to hear.

"You win! You win! Just stop," James whined. Lily laughed.

"That's right you remember that!" Lily stood up. And looked over to Rose and was surprised to what she saw. Rose sat on top of Sirius and was bent over kissing him.

"A-hem," Lily said clearing her throat. Rose looked up.

"Oh," she said blushing getting off of Sirius quickly and standing up.

Lily smiled and rolled her eyes and watched as Sirius got up, unlike Rose, he wasn't embarrassed. "So anyone want to go outside?" Sirius asked pushing his hair out of his face.

Lily shrugged, James nodded, and Rose answered yes.

The teenagers gathered on James' backyard patio, "Hey Rose want to uh, go look at the gazebo?" Sirius said. There was no surprise that Sirius want make out with Rose.

"Sure," Rose replied and the two took off in the direction of the gazebo.

Lily was a little mad that Rose had left her all alone with Potter. In any other circumstances Lily would have gone wondering alone but not after yesterday.

"So uh- what do you want to do?" James asked sticking his hands down in his pockets.

Lily shrugged, she didn't exactly feel like spending the day with James but since he did save her from that Death Eater she did figure she owed him a little.

"Want to go to the lake?" James asked as he began to walk on the trail that was set before them on the ground.

"You have a lake?" Lily asked amazed catching up to him in step.

"Sure," James said shrugging as though it were no big deal, "It isn't that big though."

The two walked in silence until a small lake unfolded in front of them. "Wow," Lily breathed. The fresh new sun reflected off the glittering lake. "Can we go swimming in it?" Lily asked still looking at the lake.

"Sure," James replied as he followed Lily down the hill to the foot of the lake, she had already taken of the shirt she was wearing and had thrown it on the ground. Lily was still wearing her bathing suit from yesterday.

James took off his own shirt too, placing it on top of his other shirt, and followed Lily into the water. Lily turned around in time to see James stomach and muscles; she felt her mouth slightly open then closed it. I will not be attracted to Potter, she thought Lily closing her eyes and clenching her fist.

She reopened them and was glad that the water was now covering James' body for she wouldn't have any more of _those _kind of thoughts anymore. Lily laid down on her stomach on the pebble underneath her. James did the same and they laid side by side, one wanting to talk, then other wishing that they wouldn't talk.

"Evans?" James asked.

"Yea, Potter?" Lily said, they had always been on a last name bases.

"What's the real reason you don't like me?"

Lily looked away and rolled her eyes, this again? Could they not go one day without questions like that? "What's the real reason you like me so much?" Answered Lily with a question.

James said nothing for awhile and Lily figured that he had forgotten the question. But when he finally did speak, "I like you for you, even though you like to yell at me, I know you're doing the right thing, and I'm usually the wrong one. You stick up for people, because it's the right thing to do. You're a lot more mature than any of the others girl and you know what you want and you go and try to get it. And that's why, Lily Evans, I like you."

James stood up and walked out of the lake.


	6. Under the Rain

Lily sat there thinking about what Potter had said, he had actual reasons. Maybe he likes me for me not because he can't have me, Lily thought looking down to her reflection in the lakes' cool waters.

Did _she _like Potter? Lily closed her eyes and thought, he is the only one that gets me so mad that I want to hit him, and why would I waste so much time getting mad if I didn't…like him?

The thought was new to her and it scared her. She thought back to what Sirius had said about how he saved her from that Death Eater if he didn't truly like her.

"Dammit," Lily whispered hitting her hands against the water sending ripples everywhere. She could _not _like Potter, he was well- Potter! The pranking-arrogant-big headed-messing-up-his-hair-because-it-looks-like-he-just-got-of-a-broom Potter.

Lily stood up out of the water she was tired of laying in it. She felt confused and dazed. She happened to have feelings for him. And this did not happen over night, maybe over the four years Potter had been pestering her to go out with him. Slowly it happened and now it had jumped on Lily in its own surprise attack.

Grabbing James' shirt that had been on the floor she slipped in on over her head, she followed James back on the trail. "Uh, Potter?" Lily asked,

"Hmm?" James asked he seemed a little cold to Lily now although she didn't understand why.

"Uh I just wanted to thank you for you know, saving me yesterday…" Lily said, she had never actually thanked James after all, and well she could have been dead if he hadn't.

"It was my pleasure," James said grinning at Lily. Lily smiled, the coldness James held was now gone.

Looking upwards to the sky Lily noticed that large grey rolling clouds blocked out the sun, "I think it's going to rain," Lily said, and no sooner than she said something thunder cracked and rain began pelting them.

Lily laughed; she loved the rain it was so…soothing. Her red hair flattened as the rain poured down on her body. Lily looked at James hair and even though it was wet it still stood up at every odd angel. "Doesn't it ever stay down?" Lily asked loudly through the rain.

James shook his head and water splashed all over Lily, "Hey you go me wet!" Lily said.

"You're already wet!" James told Lily.

"Maybe I am!" Lily said putting her hands on her hips.

"Maybe you are!" James said advancing towards Lily quickly. Lily jumped out the way and watched as James slipped on some mud underneath his bare feet.

Lily stood there laughing as James sat in the mud. James watched her laugh, "Well aren't you going to help me up?" James asked stretching out his hand.

Grinning Lily attempted to pull up James but she felt him tug her hand back, she fell forward landing in the mud.

"Potter!" Lily said, this was her only pair of clothes and she had to go inside his house with dirty clothes. "You got mud on me!" she said angrily.

"It's my shirt!" James said. Lily laughed and shrugged, she cupped her hands and grabbed some mud on the ground and slung it at James, hitting him square in the face. James too picked up some mud.

"Don't you dare James Potter," Lily said attempting to get up, but it was too late, James had flung the mud pie into Lily's hair. "No you did not just do that!" Lily said wiping mud out of her hair.

"I believe I did my fair lady," James said smirking as he watched Lily attempted to brush mud out of hair like mad.

Lily bent down and grabbed some more mud flinging it at James but it missed. Pretty soon the two were in a mud battle war. James was now sitting on Lily's stomach, each of them were covered in mud from head to foot. The rain, which was now coming down harder, didn't help wash it off much.

"Ha I win!" James said smirking.

"Ya well you lucked out!" Lily said front underneath James.

James stood up and helped Lily off, "Thanks," Lily said feelings the wet mud of her back.

Lily looked up to James who was almost a foot taller than her; she was standing so close to him…

James bent down placing his lips on Lily's which took her by surprise, but she didn't turn away, she kissed back. Lily's heart was fluttering as she stood tiptoed, arms around James kissing him.

She had never been kissed by anyone like this, James broke away. He laughed, "I'd never thought I'd see the day when I would be kissing Lily Evans."


	7. The Dream

Lily and Rose eventually went home that day having to get some new close and possibly a shower. The barrier had to be taken down for a minute or two as Lily and Rose had to get back to Rose's house.

"So what did you two do?" Rose asked slyly as they walked up to the back door of her house.

"What did we do? What did you and Sirius do?" Lily said not at all wanting to talk about James. She was supposed to hate him right? Well now she wasn't sure her feelings towards him were hate.

Rose smiled, "Let's just say me and Sirius had fun." Rose seemed happy and Lily was glad Sirius liked Rose.

The two girls showered and Lily was surprised how much mud she had on her body. She threw James' muddy shirt in the hamper and got dressed into jeans and a Witch Weekly shirt. Rose and Lily stayed in and slept since they were tired from today and since they couldn't go outside since it was still raining. Lily laid in her pink bed looking at the canopy thinking about James. She wasn't sure if she should tell anyone, well unless they asked since she was a horrible liar.

Her heart fluttered as she thought about the kiss they had shared. It wasn't the most romantic kissed since both of them were covered in mud, but the fact that it was raining had to be romantic enough, Lily thought as she rolled over to her side. She had never really had a boyfriend since James had to ruin that for her at Hogwarts. Most of the guys that actually liked her were too afraid to go up to her since James would hex them to the next century, and the guys that were stupid enough to go up to her were hexed so many times they went cross eyed. And she had only been kissed a few times, of course nothing that James knew about of course.

Closing her eyes Lily thought about James, it was true James infuriated Lily from here to Kingdom Come, but she liked him, really liked him. Lily drifted off into a sleep.

James was holding a hair brush above her head. 'What a shame that Evans can't be a wee bit taller!' He said as Lily reached for the brush but failed.  
'Give it back Potter!' Lily sat taking out her want.  
'Give me a kiss then!' James said giving her back what was hers.  
'Maybe I will!' Lily said with her hands on her hips. James leaned forward and Lily went to kiss him...

Lily opened her dream eyes but she was not where she just was, she was in a living room and a shaggy head man was sitting next to her. "What should be do about him?" Lily heard herself ask the man. The man opened his mouth to speak but was interuptted by a large blast of green light breaking down the door. The man looked alarmed taking out his wand and pointing it at the figure in the doorway. "Lily it's him! Take Harry and-

"Lily. Lily. LILY!" A voice rang out above her.

Lily's eyes flew open, and Rose was standing above her. "Wake up sleepy head! We've been sleeping for awhile now and it's time for dinner," Rose added leaving the room and going to her own.

Lily sat up looking around, she tried to hold on to her dream about James, it had been nice but then it turned bad. It scarred her a lot; she had a bad vibe about it. Lily shrugged it off and left her dreams in her bed and went to go get dressed.

0000000000000000000

"Did you do it with her Prongs?" Sirius asked as he sat on his own bed questioning James about Lily.

"Why are you so interested in my sex life?" James asked irritably, Sirius kept asking him questions.

"Just to compare it with mine," grinned Sirius, "and I do believe mine is better."

"Well for your own information I didn't do it with her," James said flipping the page of his Quidditch magazine. "I only got to first base."

Sirius made a pumping motion with his fist, "Yes! I knew you two would finally get together! It was my perfect plan that got you to kiss her today!"

"What plan are you talking about?" James asked looking over his magazine to Sirius who was busy messing with his hair in the mirror.

"The plan to leave you two alone of course," Sirius said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world to him.

"I thought you two went off to snog," James said.

"Of course we did that too but hey, hit two Augurey's with one stone right?" Sirius said flipping his hair in the mirror and giving himself a 'sexy stare'.

James shook his head. What were best friend for?

To drive you crazy of course.


	8. The Other Girl

Lily and Rose hung out her house for a couple days before deciding to go back to the Potter's Estate. Lily was afraid they were going to encounter another Death Eater as the passed through Rose's woods. She clung to Rose as they walked through it.

Once they were inside James' house, Lily stopped being paranoid and calmed down. Sirius was the first to great Lily and Rose. "Hey babes," Sirius said trying to work his charm. "How's it going?"

Rose smiled and her cheeks flushed, "Good," she said.

Lily smiled, not blushing; Sirius had absolutely no impact on her what's so ever. "James is inside with Tina."

Lily wondered who Tina was but didn't have to for long since Rose blurted out, "Who is Tina?"

"One of our childhood buddies," Sirius said leaving it at that.

Lily wasn't jealous that James was spending time with another girl, she didn't tend to skip to conclusions, it had caused her trouble in the past and she didn't want to go down that road again.

Sirius, Rose, and Lily hung out by the pool and talked, while Lily wondered what James was doing with, oh what was her name, Tina?

Lily half listen to some story Sirius was rambling about, but Rose was hanging on to his every word. Lily felt uncomfortable; she was the third wheel in this situation.

"I'm going to go find a bath room," Lily said standing up, Rose and Sirius simply nodded acknowledging that she had spoken and then Sirius continued to talk again.

Letting herself in through the back door, she realized that she was in the kitchen, which was huge and white.

Lily wandered around the house, lost but enjoying herself while she was being lost. She looked into opened doors but could not find a bathroom anywhere. She was afraid that if she opened any doors that someone might be on the other side.

She walked down a long hallway and ended up in huge study where thousands of books lined the walls. Lily walked up to one of the shelves and picked up a book, skimming through it. This was a wonderful collection of books, and Lily wondered if her friend, Remus, knew about this. Remus enjoyed reading as much as Lily did and she was sure that was the reason he and her had become such good friends during shifts as prefects.

Placing the book back on the shelf Lily made her way out her room remembering that there had been a bathroom in James' bedroom and she was sure she could find his room again. Sure enough, Lily turned the corner and James' door with the 'keep out' sign on it was right in front of it.

Lily pushed up the door which was already opened a tad and went to make her way to the bathroom when she noticed two people in the bed.

Gasping Lily ran out of the room, feeling her heart leave her as she did so.

James looked up from his bed with his arms around a blonde headed girl, he watched as Lily ran out of the room. The he went back to kissing Tina.

0000000000

Author's Note

Sorry it's short this time but I was tired and wanted to post this up today:-)


	9. A Rainy Night

"It's ok Lily," Rose said rubbing Lily's back as Lily cried.

"You should have seen her!" Lily sobbed, "She was so pretty no wondered he picked her over me!"

"No, James isn't good enough for you if he picked her over you," Rose said as Lily slowly stopped crying.

"But I thought he was special," Lily said quietly, "I guess I was just wrong."

Lily slipped under the covers and watched as Rose went and turned off the light. Closing her eyes Lily drifted into sleep.

Lily slipped in and out of furniture and stumbled over a book, she sat on the ground with a skinned knee and felt as though she was 6 again. James stood above her holding out his hand and she took it. Laughing James let go of her hand and Lily fell and fell into the darkness…

Lily looked down and placed the tiny infant in her arms into his crib. The baby was crying and Lily felt on the verge of tears herself. A green light blasted through the door, and Lily braced herself.

Lily awoke and looked around. She remembered her dream, James had been in it. He had tried to help her up and then he dropped her, then the dream changed. Lily thought a minute, it had been really familiar to the one that she had had the other night. It had been the same green light.

Suddenly she remembered what happened yesterday, with James and the girl. Lily's heart seemed to break again and tears began to swell in her eyes. But she struggled to keep them back, I will not cry, she thought biting her lower lip.

Lily figured she would lie in bed until Rose got her. She stared at the pink canopy tarp above her head. She stayed like that until the sun was well above dawn and Lily figured it was passed lunch time by now. Lily heard a knock on her door but didn't bother to even tell Rose to come in. Rose opened the door a crack and seeing that Lily was awake came to her bed side.

"Lily you have to stop moping!" Rose said sitting on the bed, legs folded underneath her.

Lily grunted and pulled the blanket over her face.

"Lily," whined Rose, "come on now, don't be like this."

"And how should I be like?" snapped Lily, "the guy I supposedly love is having making out with some girl! And I'm supposed to take it?"

Rose didn't answer Lily's question but merely said, "Oh I'm sorry Lily if me and Sirius didn't try hooking you to up this-"

"You what!" Lily said anger rising quicker than you could snap your fingers, "You tried hooking me up with the low-life, sleazy, cocky, jackass, boy! And then you brought Sirius into this! Were you not thinking? Did you not realize that I hated him and now I hate him even more than I want to punch him from here to China!"

"We thought that you should have given you a chance since he really like you…" Rose said.

"Well he obviously didn't want a chance, seeing as how he treated it! Going of with some slut and kissing her!" Lily said angrily.

"Maybe it was a mistake?" Rose said quietly.

"Rose there is no mistake here! I walked in on them; it can't get much clearer than that!" Lily said fuming, "And I appreciate if you would leave now!" Lily said lying back down and turning over for her back was to Rose.

Rose got up and walked to the door, "I'm sorry Lily I didn't know this would happen," she shut the door.

"Neither did I," Lily said.

0000000000000000000000000000

_peck, peck, peck._

Lily groaned and opened her eyes and was surprised to see that it was dark. She hadn't realized that she had fallen asleep. Looking to the window she saw a pearl white owl pecking at the window, a letter on his leg. Groaning Lily got out of bed throwing open the window and grabbed the letter off the bird, who hooted and seeing the he obviously wasn't going to get praised for his hard working flew off.

"Sorry," mumbled Lily as she tore open the letter.

_Dear Lily,_

_Meet me outside we need to talk._

_James_

Lily laughed, like she was going to give that pig a chance again. She crumbled the paper and threw it in the wastebasket. And much to her great surprise it jumped out and neatly unraveled itself.

_Did you forget who you happen to be dealing with?_

The letter read. Lily stomped on the letter and ripped it into pieces. The tiny pieces of paper magically seemed to glue themselves together and were still in perfect shape.

This stupid letter was making Lily mad. She was considering eating it but what would happen to her stomach if it tried to go back together sickened Lily so she stuck the letter between her mattress.

A clap of thunder made Lily jump, and listened as rain began to pour down upon the roof. The thought of Potter standing in the rain, cold and wet, made Lily laugh. He was getting a little of what he deserved.

Something was hitting the balcony window and as it rehashed off it made a tiny noise. It took Lily awhile to figure that it was rocks hitting the window. Could Potter not take a hint? He needed to go away.

Lily stomped over to the balcony doors and threw them open, and down on the ground was Potter soaking wet. "Go away Potter! Cant you seem that I don't want to talk to you!" Lily shouted.

"Please let me talk to you Lily!" James said over the rain.

"Why for you break my heart again!" Lily said shouting as she turned around and closed the doors.

She frankly didn't care if Potter stood out in the rain. She hoped he would get shot by lightning. Lily looked to her bed and saw the letter sitting there.

_Please let me explain Lily._

Lily let out a scream and grabbed the letter crushing it in her palm, she threw open the balcony doors once more and threw the letter down to Potter.


	10. The Truth

A/N

Wow so many people freaked out last chapter! Wow. Maybe this could explain what happened to James and that chickie. Oh and by the way I'm going to revise the other chapters for the grammar is more accurate. Sorry about that!

Elena

0000000000000000

James was driving Lily insane. He was still standing outside throwing rocks at her window after an hour. He was now using bigger rocks so it would make a much louder sound.

Lily had her head under her pillow trying to block out the sound, but was failing. It was well into the night and hadn't Potter taken a hint? Already five owls had shown up at her window but she refused to let them in.

Finally after another hour and another owl, Lily was so annoyed she flew back her covers and once again stomped to the balcony.

The rain had stopped but everything that had been outside was soaked. Thunder rumbled softly somewhere out in the distance.

"What is it that you want so bad, Potter?" Lily asked rather annoyed at James who was sitting down on the muddy ground.

"Will you let me explain?" James asked getting up quickly.

"If that's what it takes for you to leave me alone," Lily said.

"Well that girl, that I was uh, kissing, that was Tina. And well she never told me this before but she is, well, a veela, and she can have the power to, er-, make men do what she wants them to do, and well I wasn't myself Lily…" James said trailing off.

"Oh my bad, that explains everything," Lily said sarcastically, she didn't care if he was kissing a veela; he had still kissed her hadn't he?

James looked down disappointed, "It's the truth Lils, and I'm sorry that I hurt you," and with that he walked away.


	11. Seeing Someone

Lily was sitting on her bed thinking about what James had said. Part of her blamed him entirely for breaking her heart and the other half of her new that it was not her fault. Veelas can be very…persuasive. And Lily knew that James couldn't control what he was doing.

Looking out the window Lily saw that it was a bright and sunny day and knew she shouldn't be wasting it inside. Walking to Rose's room, Lily knew she couldn't stay mad at Rose for too long. Grudges were not her style.

"Rose?" Lily said peeking her head through here door. Rose was standing at her mirror brushing her long brown hair.

"Yea, Lily?" Rose said putting the brush down to face Lily.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you last night," Lily said, "I was just made at Potter."

"Oh I'm sorry too, Sirius and I thought it would be great if we had hooked you two up but we didn't think it would end like this," Rose said quickly.

Lily shook her head and told Rose what had happened last night, when she was finished Rose had a confused look on her face. "What are you going to do? He didn't really mean to kiss her, I mean since she is a veela after all."

"That's what I figured," Lily said. She was confused and didn't know if she would give James another chance.

"Come on Lily, you know you want him back, Sirius told me that James told off Tina for what she did to him, and then he asked her never to come around again. I think we should go visit them," Rose said.

Lily thought about this, she wasn't sure what she would say to him. She wanted to see him, she wanted to hug him. Rose in the end decided that Lily did want to go see James. She dragged Lily all the way back to the Potter's estate. Sirius was outside, sitting on a raft in the middle of the pool.

He looked up when he saw the girls approaching, "Hey babe," Sirius said to Rose.

"Hey," Rose answered back, "Where is James?"

"Up in his room sulking," Sirius said, "I've tried to cheer him up but the ol' bloke won't listen to a word I say. You need to talk some since in him Evans."

Lily shrugged; she wasn't sure what she was going to say to him, but she went inside the house anyways and up to James' room. She knocked on the door softly. "I told you to go away Sirius! I don't want to talk!" An angry James said behind the door as he opened it.

James jumped when he saw Lily, "You're not Sirius," he said thickly.

"I know," Lily said, "I thought we could…talk?"

James nodded and let Lily into his room which was a total mess. "Have you been redecorating?" Lily joked nervously.

"Er, yea," James said giving a half smile. "Look Lily I'm sorry I'm sorry what happened with Tina, it's just that-"

"I know you don't have to explain," Lily said cutting in as James talked, "I was just really hurt when I saw you with her since she was so pretty and everything."

"You're the only beautiful girl in my eyes," James said quietly.

Lily smiled, everything would be all right. "I'm sorry I yelled at you," Lily said.

"Hey, I deserved it," James said shrugging it off.

They stood in silence for awhile when James finally spoke, "You want to see what Sirius and Rose are doing?"

Lily nodded, "Ok but there's something I have to do first."

"What's that?"

Lily reached up putting her arms around James' neck and kissed him. She knew everything would be ok.

000000000000000

Well there you go people! Then end of the story. I hoped you enjoyed it and just stay tune for other things by me! lol! Thanks for the reviews I got! I really appreciate it!

Elena


End file.
